


Running Errands

by shinealightonme



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan helps Reid with his Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Errands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**innerslytherin**](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/), because she was bored and I was bored. Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/9734.html).

Reid hated the mall – any time of the year, under even the most benign of circumstances – but two days before Christmas? It was a nightmare and, unfortunately, a necessary evil.

It wasn't as though he had a lot of people to buy presents for, which made it that much more ridiculous that he could never seem to get Christmas shopping out of the way any earlier in the year. He'd already gotten his mom's present – a first edition that a book dealer he knew had shown him a few months ago – but he hadn't gotten anything for the team.

He drifted through the crowds as best he could, eyeing every shop he passed and remembering the other reason he'd put off buying presents – he didn't know what to get anyone. This was the real annual tradition – coming to the mall and wandering around until inspiration found him.

Only this year, inspiration didn't find him – Derek Morgan did, snuck up on him while he was staring through the windows of Bath and Body Works and thinking _Women like this kind of stuff, right?_

"Hey there, pretty boy."

"Morgan!" Reid jumped. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he lectured in an attempt to recover some dignity.

Judging from the mirth in Morgan's eyes, his attempt had failed. "I wasn't sneaking. You just didn't notice me."

"I was lost in thought."

"That, I believe," Morgan said drily. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Presents for the team," Reid confessed gloomily.

As it turned out, Morgan had already completed most of his shopping but didn't mind helping Reid. They went inside Bath and Body Works and Reid bought a gift basket that Morgan assured him Garcia would love, although Reid was suspicious of the way that Morgan simply smiled and didn't answer when asked what _he_ had gotten their resident tech goddess.

JJ was easy, once Reid took a moment to think about it, and they stopped at a department store to buy clothes for Henry, and as an afterthought a blue blouse that matched JJ's eyes and a dress shirt that looked like it would fit Will. The baby clothes were surprisingly expensive, so they decided to pool their resources and say the gift was from both of them.

They stopped by the jewelry department as well, and after several long minutes Morgan was able to convince Reid that giving Prentiss a necklace and matching set of earring would not be 'sending the wrong message' but that she would understand and be thrilled.

As they left the store they passed a booth selling drinks and treats, which immediately caught Reid's attention. Noticing the look on his face, Morgan laughed and steered them over to the booth.

"Two hot chocolates," he ordered, and as Reid started fumbling with his wallet, Morgan shook his head. "I got it, Reid."

"Fine," Reid said, but fished out a few dollars anyway and bought two candy canes. He handed one to Morgan and peeled the plastic wrapping off the other before dunking it into his hot chocolate. Morgan looked skeptical.

"Try it, it's good," Reid insisted. "The chocolate gets minty and the candy cane gets chocolaty." Morgan laughed but tried it anyway.

"That is pretty good," he said.

"You should trust me," Reid told him.

"Because you're a doctor?" Morgan teased.

"That too," Reid replied with false seriousness. "But I know what I'm talking about; I take my sweets very seriously."

Their next stop was a bookstore, where Reid found a book on Renaissance art that he thought Rossi would like. Since Reid had no idea what to get Hotch, and Morgan said he didn't, either, they poked around until they found a few novels they thought he'd like, as well as some nonfiction – "because you can't go wrong with books, not for someone who flies as much as we do."

That had gone a lot better than Reid had feared, and now he just had one thing left to get. Morgan, though, was leading them towards the parking garage, so Reid halted.

"What's up?"

"I'm not exactly done shopping yet," Reid told him.

"Who'd you forget?"

"You," Reid admitted, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Morgan reassured him, but Reid was adamant.

"No, I want to get you something."

"Oh? What are you going to get me, then?"

"I can't _tell_ you," Reid said, to cover up the fact that he didn't know.

"How about this," Morgan said. "You want to get me something I'd really like?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then don't buy me anything. Just say you'll go out with me tomorrow night."

It took a second for Reid to process that comment, and when he did, he blushed and looked down at the ground. "Really?" and he blushed harder at the sound of his own voice.

"Yes, really," Morgan answered. "Would I joke about something like that?"

"Actuallly – "

"Don't answer that. I'm serious this time."

Funny, now it was Morgan who sounded a little nervous. Reid looked back up and saw the doubt that was hiding behind Morgan's practiced nonchalance, and it was suddenly a lot easier than he'd ever thought it would be to answer. "I'd love to."

"Great," Morgan sounded relieved. "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sure," Reid answered, and walked the rest of the way to his car with a smile on his face. For the first time that year, he really felt the Christmas spirit.


End file.
